Save Her Soul
by Escapess
Summary: Five famous boys are out and struggling to protect a 14 year old girl from an abusive Uncle. What to do? What do to? Violence, Love, and Hurt. SasuSaku, NaruSaku, KibaSaku, ShikaSaku, and NejiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**This means whoever is taking, is on TV.**

**This mean Yukiko is talking.**

_**This is an action that is caused on TV.**_

_This is where…thoughts come in. xD!_

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Hello! If you read the Author's Note you would've saw that I am making a new story. If you didn't, sorry. The old story didn't turn/go as I planned it and I honestly didn't like the setting as much as I did. So, I made a new one. This new story will definitely turn out great!_

_**Summary:**_

_Meet five boys. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka. Their all members of a boy band called, TF512. Their smart, charming, funny, and strong. What could be any different from a regular boy band? Oh yes, they are protecting a young innocent 14 year old girl named, Sakura Haruno. The young girl is an orphan and was beaten much. When Naruto Uzumaki, one of the members, witnessed this, he was the first to take action. At first all of the boys didn't like the young girl staying or traveling with them at first, but as the days and months went by their thoughts quickly changed._

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Save Her Soul**

**Prologue**

**x-x-x-x-x**

"**Hello everyone. I am Yukiko Misa, and welcome to my show 'The Stars' Life!' Today, we will be interviewing four stars instead of one. Please let me introduce, TF512. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka. Hello boys!"**

"**Hello."**

"**TF512? What does it mean and why?"**

_**Sasuke was the first to talk.**_

"**The T stands for Trust. The F is for Faith. The 5 is all of us and the 12 is for all our workers and our manager."**

"**Very creative!**__**So tell me, how it being 18 or 19 and being the most popular boys in the music buisness? It has to be exciting, am I right?"**

"**Ah, too be honest, it's hard. After we finished High School, it seemed that all the fans began to love us even more. Every so often, we will have to stop and sign autographs and such. But we love it. We all never predicted to have such fans."**

"**So, you boys are famous, charming, rich, and strong. Why are there no girls in the picture?"**

_**Neji smirked.**_

"**We're actually all surprisingly waiting until our singles and such are out. Even though we may have…them "qualities," we still wouldn't want to be traveling and leaving our girlfriends home. It's hard enough on our families."**

"**I see. So, new single coming out- Tell me!"**

**Naruto laughed at the woman's sudden fan-girl actions. "We are having about ten total songs coming out on our fifth CD. We hope it'll be as good as the first one."**

"**I sure hope so too!"**

_**Yukiko turned to face the camera.**_

"_**Well that's all the time we have today everybody! Well it was nice having you guys here today!"**_

"_**Thank you! Goodbye!"**_

_**CLICK.**_

The young girl rolled her eyes at the screen. _"But we love it."_ She repeated Sasuke's words, but with sarcasm. Sakura Haruno, 14, was the young girl's name. At the age of four her mother had died in a tragic car accident. However, not too long later, her father died the same fate.She was an orphan. She lived in an orphanage, and she hated it. _Deeply._ The woman who ran it was okay, but she could be a bitch. Her name was Tsunade.

Tsunade found Sakura wondering on the streets when she was seven. She had just recently ran away from her abusive uncle's home. The old woman saw bruises and dried blood all over the poor girl, so she took her in. Truthfully, Tsunade wanted to adopt Sakura, but she wanted the girl to have a better place than the orphanage to live her _entire_ life. So, she always waits for the right family for Sakura. However, Sakura's almost a teenage and it is really hard to adopt teenagers these days. Their so hard to handle with.

"Sakura, dear. Can you come and help me with the children?" Tsunade's voice could be heard in the playroom. Sakura sighed a bit before she rose to help the woman. Because Sakura was the oldest, she would always be asked help. Even on the little occasions. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she peeked in the door way. Tsunade seemed to be frantic. "Hurry! We have to clean this place." Sakura glanced around the surroundings. The house _was_ clean. There was never trash in sight. Sakura saw Tsunade cleaning the children's toys. She bent down and helped the woman. "Why do we have to hurry? Is there someone being adopted?" Tsunade quickly shook her head.

"TF512 is coming here!" Tsunade spoke as she placed the last toy in the chest. "What?" Sakura screamed out. Why the hell would they be coming there? They are too young to adopt and busy. What's their _new_ story? "They are just wanting to visit here, Sakura. I've known Naruto since he was a baby so he wants to come back here and see everyone." Sakura sighed as she walked towards her room. "Then, if you excuse me, I'll be in my room."

"Don't you want to meet them?" A door being slammed was her reply. Sakura sighed as she sat on her bed. "The woman knows I dislike them! Why is she being so stubborn!" Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door slamming. Sakura quickly jumped up and looked outside. A large van was noticeable. It was so huge that it took up two parking spots. Sakura stared at the van for a few seconds until she saw someone come out of it. She groaned. "They're here." She rolled her eyes and went to read a book.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Naruto! How are you? My you've grown." The elderly woman grinned as she spoke with the blonde haired boy. "Your voice has gotten much deeper too. Ah! And here are the rest of them." Tsunade's grin became wider when the boys walked inside. "Where are the children, Tsunade-sama?" Kiba asked. For being the youngest of the group, Kiba had a soft spot for children and many cute things unlike the others. But they still love them.

Tsunade ordered the boys to follow her as she walked into the playroom. "Here they are. Meet, Kai, Lin, Zima, Kim, and Jay." The children glanced up and instantly grinned at the boys. The boys each sat down and played with their own child. Sasuke with Kai, Naruto and Lin, Neji and Zima, Shikamaru with Kim, and Kiba with Jay.

After playing so much, the children eventually became sleep, so the boys helped Tsunade put them in their beds. When they walked out of the room, Tsunade sighed. "Is that girl ever going to come down?" The boys glanced back and gave her a curious look. "Who?" Shikamaru asked. Tsunade laughed. "Sorry! There's another child here, but…she's fourteen, so she seems to be a loner. I try to have some visitors communicate with her, but she refuses to talk.

"Can we see her?" Kiba asked. Tsunade nodded and told them the room that Sakura was in.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura had been reading for about an hour or less. She had finished three books already. Out of all the children, Sakura was a complete bookworm. They were the number one things Tsunade would always get her for Christmas or her birthday. However, a knock suddenly disturbed Sakura's reading.

"Come in." Sakura groaned towards the door. She hated to be bothered once she started to read, she always got sucked up in the books. She looked up once more when the door opened. She saw TF512 standing there. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were staring back at the book. Not forgetting her manners, Sakura forced a smile as she turned to the boys. "Hello, I am Sakura." And with that she turned back to the book.

The boys, however, were not dumb. They knew for a fact that she forced the smile and the words. Tsunade had told them her…intentions towards them. She disliked them. "Hi! I'm Naruto!" Naruto grinned as he walked in first. She watched his every move. He sat in the small chair across from her. Soon after, the others followed in. "My name's Kiba Inuzuka! Nice to meet you, Sakura-Chan!" Kiba grinned as he sat on her bed. Sakura remained in her chair.

Shikamaru walked in. "I'm Shikamaru Nara." Neji walked in next to him. "I am Neji Hyuuga. Nice to meet you, Sakura." Sakura raised a brow. Finally, Sasuke walked in and stared down at Sakura. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. You know that, right?" Sakura scoffed and went back to reading. "Teme! Be nice to her." Sakura smiled and laughed at Naruto's words. Suddenly, it seemed like the world was coming to an end. Naruto and Kiba gasped, which caused her to jump.

"Sakura-Chan can laugh! And smile!" Naruto practically screamed. Sakura giggled nervously as Naruto's actions. "So…you're fourteen, right?" Shikamaru asked the girl. Sakura nodded. She slowly started to feel calmer with the boys. "Yeah. I've been here for about seven years." The boys frowned at her words. She had stayed her so long. "Do you completely live here?" Sasuke asked but she shook her head. "No. Sometimes I go and stay with…my uncle." Sakura suddenly became nervous at the mention of her uncle.

Sasuke sensed this, along with the others. "Is your uncle nice?" Sakura giggled nervously once more as she nodded. "Y-Yeah! I don't live there though because I have to be here to help Tsunade-sama." They boys left it at that. "So you like to read?" He asked as he scanned the room. He too was a book reader, but it seemed that the girl beat him by a mile. Sakura grinned. "Yeah. When I'm bored or not doing anything, I am reading." Neji smirked.

"Then you technically would be doing _something." _ They all laughed. "Are you home schooled or something else?" Sasuke grinned at her as she sat down. "I'm home schooled. It's been that way ever since I turned thirteen." The guys nodded at her words. "We obviously all live around here. If you wanted, we could all hang out sometime before we leave a week from now for our tour." Shikamaru chuckled. Sakura's face lit up and she nodded. _I thought she hated us?_ The boys asked themselves. "Well, Sakura-Chan we have to go the studio but we will be back soon, okay?" Sakura frowned at first, but she slowly smiled. "Ah. I'll see you guys soon." They laughed as they walked downstairs.

Sakura smiled as she ran over to the window. Naruto was the first to see her. He had gotten the other boy's attention to look where she was. They all waved bye as did she. Her life was going to be different now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_

_**Meet five boys. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka. Their all members of a boy band called, TF512. Their smart, charming, funny, and strong. What could be any different from a regular boy band? Oh yes, they are protecting a young innocent 14 year old girl named, Sakura Haruno. The young girl is an orphan and was beaten much. When Naruto Uzumaki, one of the members, witnessed this, he was the first to take action. At first all of the boys didn't like the young girl staying or traveling with them at first, but as the days and months went by their thoughts quickly changed.**_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Save Her Soul**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

It had been two days since Sakura met the boys. Sakura was currently at her Uncle's house. Because Tsunade wasn't family, she had to at least check up on a family member every so often. But, her abusive Uncle was the only family member around. Just her luck.

"Sakura Haruno!" Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of the man's voice. _Oh god! He's drunk again!_ She cowered in fear as the man walked towards her with a murderous expression.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Sakura isn't here." Tsunade frowned and answered Naruto's question on where Sakura was. "She's at her uncle's." He looked up at the woman. "Can I go see her? I have a present for her." He showed Tsunade the blank panther stuffed animal. The woman had told the boys that Sakura had _loved_ Black Panthers. Tsunade sighed. "Okay…" She started to write Sakura's Uncle's address.

**x-x-x-x-x**

When Naruto arrived, he was sure this was the address. Everything that Tsunade had explained to him was here. The pink bicycle, the black car in the front, and the brown dog in the back. Naruto grinned as he held onto the present. He started to walk towards the house, but stopped instantly when a shriek was heard.

"_I-I'm sorry Uncle! I didn't mean too!"_

"_You are worthless! Just like your mother! I was so happy when she died."_

"_B-But I-"_

The sound of objects crashing and slapping was heard. Naruto, who was completely in shock, dropped the present and pulled out his phone. He called the guys to explain them the sounds he was hearing. Not too long later, the boys arrived in the tour van. Naruto had gotten a Taxi driven here. The boys listened to the argument and widened their eyes.

"_Haruno Sakura! You're going to end up like your mother; dead!"_

Before they could move, Sasuke was already knocking on the door. The rest of them quickly ran up with him. The door opened and a man in his fifties came out. He had a scruffy beard that was brown and grey, along with his hair. His face was red and his pupils were dilated. "What the hell do you want?" The man growled at Sasuke. "Is Sakura here? We would like to see her." As Sasuke communicated with the man, Naruto tried to look inside for Sakura but couldn't see her.

"Why the hell do you want to see her?" Naruto showed the man the present. Her uncle sighed. "Sakura! Get out here now, some boys are here for you." It was about five minutes before Sakura showed herself. She walked down the steps with the boys. Sasuke turned to her. "Nice makeup. Surprised nobody notices." She frowned. "I..I.." All the boys were furious at her.

"You lied to us. You said he was nice!" Kiba growled at her. Sakura's expression stayed the same. "H-He is! Just not when he is drunk." Naruto sighed. Suddenly, he remembered the present. "Ah, here." He handed her the panther. Sakura grinned. "Thank you! I love it so much!"

"Sakura, Hurry and get in the house! You have to make dinner!" The boys glared at the house when the man's voice was heard. Sakura decided to continue to talk to the boys for a few more minute. Suddenly, her uncle appeared at the door. "Did you not here me? I said get in here!" Sakura started for the house, but Naruto grabbed her back. "We were going to take her to the park." Before anyone could predict what happened, her uncle flew down the steps and whacked the closet person to him, which was Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Shikamaru covered Sasuke just in case the man tried to hit him again.

Then, her uncle went for Naruto. "G-Get off of him!" Sakura pleaded for her uncle to release Naruto, who was slammed into the ground. They all finally managed to get the crazy man of off him. "Just go…" Sakura frowned as she spoke to the boys. They turned and walked away. Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard. Sakura and her Uncle were already in the house, halfway. He was pulling her clothes and hair, trying to get her inside. "Now!" He started to yell at her.

Sakura started to fight back, but her Uncle instantly swung at the girl, hitting her cheek. The boys started to walk towards the house. Sakura screamed and thrashed violently as her Uncle continued to pull her hair and hit her. Suddenly, the grip on her hair loosened. "Hang on! Stop this." She noticed all the boys were surrounding her, helping her. "Let go of her." When the uncle tried to swing at Neji, Sasuke took action. He extended his left arm and brought it out on the uncle's face.

The uncle instantly let go as he fell back yelling. Sakura fell back as well, but Kiba caught her. "Are you okay?" They all asked her. She slowly nodded. "Get her out of here." Their manager, Hatake Kakashi, ordered. They nodded and all ran for the van. Sakura was being carried by Naruto as they walked to the van. Her mouth and nose were bleeding from her Uncle's hits. Kiba stood back with Kakashi just in case the Uncle would swing again.

Neji opened the door for Naruto so that he could place Sakura inside. Once inside, Sasuke handed Naruto a box of tissues. Sakura tried to do it herself, but Naruto slapped her hand away. "It's all over your face. Let me do it." Sakura's body started to jerk because she was holding her screaming tears in. "Easy." Naruto spoke softly as he continued to dab the paper on the red substance. Suddenly, the door opened and Kiba and Kakashi came into view.

"He went back into the house. He's still angry, so I honestly suggest that Sakura stays with Tsunade for a bit." Kakashi sighed as he stared at the beaten-up girl. Why was life like this? "Would Tsunade care if you stayed there?" Shikamaru asked the girl. When the girl shook her head, the boys felt relieved. "Go ahead home. I'll take her to Tsunade." Naruto offered. At first, the guys were nervous about Naruto off on his own, but he left with the girl anyway.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura and Naruto were silent on the way to the orphanage. "T…Thank you." Sakura whispered so suddenly. Naruto sighed and ruffled her hair. "You don't need to thank me. I'd do anything to have you out of that house." Sakura's saddened face had changed into a bright smile at Naruto's words. "Really?" He nodded at her question. "You're a funny girl-Er, woman." Sakura laughed. "It's okay. And thank you…again." She suddenly sighed.

"Many people knew about this but they couldn't do anything. The police would always come but at the time my uncle would be sober. If I had bruises on me, my Uncle forced me to say I fell or I got into a fight with the neighborhood kids. I couldn't tell anyone my secret or he'd kill me." The sound of sniffling caused Naruto to frown. He honestly hated seeing this. "You can't live with Tsunade?" She shook her head. "Unless she adopts me, but that's almost 10,000 won. And because she runs the orphanage, there's no way she can do it." Sakura covered her mouth to prevent her from coughing out.

"Hey, calm down." Naruto sighed as he brought the young girl in his arms for a hug. Naruto was the eldest of his family. He would always watch over his siblings when they were babies. So basically at such a young age, Naruto's definitely fully matured-ish. Naruto suddenly became curious when Sakura's cries died down. He glanced down and saw the young girl sleeping in his arms. A smile formed across his lips. The child was something. Then, a thought struck Naruto.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Oh my! What happened to her?" Tsunade exclaimed as she glanced at the young-sleeping- girl in Naruto's arms. Her light blue shirt had dried blood stains on it. Naruto's green shirt was the same. "Her Uncle…" Naruto saw Tsunade's eyes changed from shock to fury. "That bastard did this?" Naruto nodded and walked inside. He walked upstairs and laid Sakura on her bed. There was _no_ way he was changing her.

He covered her up and walked out of her room, closing her door in the process. Tsunade was smiling at him when he came downstairs. "Even now, ten years later, you still are great with children. I am proud of you, Naruto." He grinned. "Thank you, Baa-chan." Just as he started for the door, Naruto suddenly turned around. "Tsunade, I have a question." The nod of her head allowed Naruto to continue on.

"Would it be alright if Sakura traveled with us for our tour?" He asked. Tsunade sighed. "I don't know. You'll be gone for a year almost." Naruto continued to stare at her. "I just wanted to bring her along. We were planning to go on many famous sights and I figured that we could bring Sakura." Tsunade sighed once more. "You guys are on a tight twenty-four hour schedule. Performing concerts every three days or more. Always traveling. You guys hardly get sleep. Why would you want to take Sakura?"

"I just want her to experience some fun in her life. She seems so down a lot, which is probably why she never wants to be adopted. I want to change her form a sad Sakura, to a cheering one. So please?" Tsunade smiled and ruffled Naruto's spiky hair. "Fine, but make sure you guys take care of her. When do you guys leave?" Naruto grinned. "We leave tomorrow afternoon at five. Sakura will be there?" When Tsunade gave a large nod, the male's grin became even larger. "Great! Thank you, Tsunade!" He exclaimed before running out of the door. Tsunade laughed after him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Age Group:**_

_Sasuke- 19_

_Naruto- 19_

_Neji-21_

_Shikamaru-20_

_Kiba-18_

_Kakashi-32_

_Sakura-14_

_**Summary:**_

_**Meet five boys. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka. Their all members of a boy band called, TF512. Their smart, charming, funny, and strong. What could be any different from a regular boy band? Oh yes, they are protecting a young innocent 14 year old girl named, Sakura Haruno. The young girl is an orphan and was beaten much. When Naruto Uzumaki, one of the members, witnessed this, he was the first to take action. At first all of the boys didn't like the young girl staying or traveling with them at first, but as the days and months went by their thoughts quickly changed.**_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Save Her Soul**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

"You know Sasuke is going to kill you, right?" Neji asked Naruto as he gave him his bag. Naruto shoved Neji's large duffle bag in the back of the van with a sigh. "Don't care." After Neji, Shikamaru gave him his two suitcases. "Even when we're on a tight schedule, you don't think Sasuke will complain?" Naruto glared and shoved Shikamaru's suitcases in the back with a snarl. Then Kiba came. "Dude," he helped Naruto shoved their bags in the back once more. "He's right." Finally, Naruto snapped.

"Does it look like I care what Sasuke thinks? It was _my _choice to bring her along. Not yours, not Sasuke's- mine! So shut your mouth before I do it for you." Naruto yelled at the boys before he violently slammed the back shut. "Ah, Naruto," Kakashi suddenly came out of nowhere. He had a great hobby at that. "You need to be nice. Only because I saw what happened yesterday, I allowed her to come. The girl needs a break."

When Naruto sighed, the others realized he had calmed down. Out of all of them, Naruto was the worst temper. Then again, they all had a large temper if they were seriously angry. "Fine. Sorry." He growled to himself after he realized that he let the temper get the best of him. Suddenly, a loud crack caused their heads to jerk up. Sasuke stood there fuming. He had been moody ever since he found out that Sakura had been coming along. Where the hell was she going to stay or sleep?

"Sasuke you need to calm down." Kakashi spoke, well ordered. The others, besides Naruto and Kakashi, had a bad feeling with Sakura going along, but Sasuke was just livid. "She's _not_ going! She's only fourteen, damn it! She's too young!" Naruto suddenly turned face-to-face to Sasuke. "So that's how it is? You won't let her come because she is _too young?_ Good, when she's being beaten by her uncle make sure you think of that." Naruto realized that Sasuke had changed his mind once Naruto mentioned Sakura's crazy uncle.

"Fine just…watch her! You're babysitting!" Sasuke snarled as he climbed into the van and shut the door violently. "Poor baby." Naruto hissed at Sasuke through the window when he had flipped him off. "She's here." Naruto's head jerked up when Tsunade's black car came into view. When Sakura got out of the car, she seemed nervous. _Very, very nervous._ However, when she saw Naruto she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Hello Sakura." Kakashi grinned through his bottom-half mask. When Kakashi was young, he had gotten in a knife-fight. In the end, his lip had a large scar. The only way to hide it was the mask. Sakura smiled. "Hello." She greeted everyone except Sasuke. The pouter was still in the vehicle. "Well, we best get going. Are you ready to go, Sakura?" She nodded and hugged Tsunade bye. Tsunade sighed before she got into her car and drove back home.

Naruto opened the door and jumped inside. Sakura was next. When Sakura entered the vehicle she became amazed. There were two seats in the front, for the driver and passenger. There were three seats in the back and again three seats in the middle, but it was currently folded into two. "Wow…" Sakura whispered as she followed Naruto all the way to the back and sat down. Sakura was on the window side and Naruto was in the middle.

Then, the rest of them came in the van. Neji and Shikamaru sat next to Sasuke in the middle seat. Kakashi sat in the passenger seat and their driver was in the driver's seat. Kiba sat next to Naruto. Kiba leaned in front of Naruto so he could get a better look of Sakura. "So are you excited to come along, Sakura?" Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I am." A scoff could be heard in the seat in front of her on Kiba's side. Nobody had to tell her who it was. It was obvious that Sasuke hated her.

Sakura frowned and leaned back into the seat. She watched the surroundings pass by as they drove down the long highway. Sakura sighed and leaned her head to the side and decided to try and sleep. They weren't stopping until they reached their spot, which was seventeen hours away.

**x-x-x-x-x**

It was about 3:23 in the morning. Everyone was asleep. Well, _almost_ everyone. Sasuke continued to stare out the window at the darkness. The only light that could be seen was from the others cars of the poles. Sasuke sighed and glanced around.

The driver, Yin, was wide awake. He and Kakashi had just switched places about five minutes ago. They did every three to four hours. Kakashi was currently sleeping, along with the others members, except for Sasuke. Kiba's head was on window. Sasuke smirked at his…weird position. Shikamaru and Neji had their heads hanging to the sides. Naruto's head was laying on the back part of his seat. That's when Sasuke was the pink on his side.

Sakura leaned up to get a better view. Sakura was lying on Naruto's side like a pillow. Naruto's arm and black jacket were both draped over her. Sasuke growled and turned back around to face the front. When were they arriving?

"Wake up, Sasuke!" Immediately, the onyx eyed man snapped his eyes opened. He looked around and saw everyone up and staring at him, but the driver. "What?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? "Are you wanting to eat?" Sasuke gave Naruto a what-the-hell-do-you-think look. "Geez, sorry! Everyone was getting hungry!" He yelled-whispered. Sasuke sighed and glared at Naruto. "Idiot. Why are you whispering?-"

"Shh." All the males ordered Sasuke to be silent. "Why should I be silent-" Kiba covered the man's mouth. "Sakura-Chan is still asleep." Kiba whispered as he pointed at the pink haired girl who was laying her head on a pillow that was on Naruto's lap. "She started to move around and saying some stuff. We figured it was a bad dream." Sasuke stared at the girl for a few more minutes. He was debating on whether to wake her up or leave her alone. If she was having a bad dream, it would be best to let her sleep but it could also be scaring her.

"We're here. Naruto, wake Sakura up." Sasuke growled. _Never mind!_ Sasuke was the first to get out of the car. His black shades blocked the bright sun from blinding his eyes. "Are you guys coming?" He sighed as he turned back to them. As the leader of the group, Sasuke always thought he was number one and would be a brat when he never got his way.

Sakura then was the next to step out of the car after Naruto. She yawned a bit before she ran after Naruto, standing next to him like glue. Sasuke scoffed at her actions and started to walk towards the large diner. Just as he walked in, he heard squealing. He rolled his eyes at this. Wherever they went, there was _always_ a fan girl. It was so god damn annoying! But that's when Sasuke heard them. The whispers.

"_Look its Naruto-kun from TF512! Oh? Who's that he's with? Is that his little sister? Oh, she's so cute!"_

"_Naruto-sama is a great elder brother! Look at him; he's even helping her carry her food! Such a sweet boy."_

Sasuke growled as he walked to order his food. He sat across from Sakura and Naruto who were exchanging food like little high schoolers. After the boys came and sat, everyone started talking. Sasuke would glance up and glare at Sakura. He would smirk when she would see his glare but turn away instantly. "I-I have to go the bathroom." Sakura rose from her seat and walked to the ladies room. After twenty seconds, Sasuke rose as well heading for the same direction. The bathrooms were down a hall, so if anything happened, nobody would see unless they walked by.

Sakura walked out of the restroom just as Sasuke walked to the men's room. Just as he opened the door a faint gasp stopped him. "S-Sasuke-san!" He turned around careless and saw Sakura frowning up at him. "What?" He sighed. "I…I…Sorry." He quirked a brow. "I know that you hate me for being here. I tried to ask Naruto to not let me go, but he insisted. S-Sorry." Suddenly, Sasuke chuckled. Sakura looked up and blush at what she saw.

Sasuke was smiling down at her. "It's alright. I suppose I was being a…brat." He was about to say 'dick', but he didn't know if the young girl knew words like that yet. "Uchiha-san, I'm not dumb. I know you were about to say dick." He chuckled. So she does know them. "Hey, Sasuke, Sakura, come on! We have to go." Both of them laughed and followed the others out to the vehicle.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura was amazed _again_ when they reached their condo, the place that they were staying for a while. "Oh! I love this!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran inside and looked at the view. The guys chuckled at her actions. "How many rooms are there?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi as he pulled his suitcases. "Um, about five I think." The guys looked around at each other. Who was sharing a room with whom?

"Okay, we'll do this. Yin, Naruto, and I will each have our own room. Neji and Shikamaru will share a room and Sasuke and Kiba will share a room. Good?" Sakura stood there wondering what to do. Kakashi looked at her and instantly realized what was wrong with her. "Ah, that's right. Um…" He tried to figure out where to let Sakura sleep.

"She can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch." Yin spoke up. Sakura immediately started to shake her head violently. "N-n-n-no! I can't have you do that!" Yin ignored the young girl and threw her bags in her room. Sakura growled and grabbed the bags and threw them next to the couch. "You drove half the way! You need a good night's rest and lying on the old thing won't do!" Yin and Sakura continued to glare at each other until Yin sighed. "Alright, fine. You win." She smiled as Yin took his belongings to his room.

Sakura turned around and laid her body down on the couch. She instantly felt sleep start to take over her body, but before she fell asleep something hit her head. She opened her eyes and saw white. She removed the cloth and saw that it was a towel. "Get a bath, shower. Whatever." Shikamaru spoke, yet ordered. He was currently drying his hair. Sakura looked around and saw the others already in their night clothes. "You guys bathe fast."

They all chuckled. "Go get a bath, Shorty." Kiba laughed from his room. Sakura scowled and walked to the bathroom. She stared in the mirror and smiled. _I'll have to do something big to thank these guys later. _Sakura undressed herself and stepped into the shower. After about fifteen minutes, or less, Sakura was out of the shower. When she walked into the living room, she noticed it was dark. The only light there was, was from the back hall. "Everyone must have fallen asleep already." She sighed as she walked to the couch and laid down. She stared at the window that had a gorgeous view of the beach. "We'll have to go there, tomorrow."

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Sakura!" Her eyes instantly snapped open. "W-Who's there?" When nobody answered she became scared. "Who called my name?" She ordered out to the voice. A chuckle was heard and her arms became covered in goose bumps. "You were not allowed to tell, Sakura." A shadow emerged from the far side of the room. Sakura gasped.

"U-Uncle? What are you doing here?" Before Sakura knew it, her face was burning and covered in blood. "S-Stop it!" Her uncle slid something out of his pocket. Sakura's eyes widened at the object.

A pocket knife.

"You did something you weren't allowed to do. You have to be punished!" Her uncle brought his fist down and slammed it against her cheek. She screamed at the blow. _How can the guys not here me! _Sakura thought as she struggled to get up.

"Because I can fully find you, I'm sending Sasori after you. I hope you don't mind." Her uncle laughed evilly. Then, he lowered the knife…

"STOP IT!" Sakura rose from the couch. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding fast. Her palms were clammy with sweat along with the rest of her body. Sakura began to think about the nightmare and instantly started to cry. She tried not to cry loud to where the boys could hear her. "Ahem." Her head jerked up and saw the guys standing there. She hid her face trying her best to hide the tears. "W-What do you w-want?"

"Who's Sasori?" Naruto answered first. Sakura's eyes widened. "W-What-" She saw Sasuke sigh. "We were woken up from your screaming. You were acting like you were being murdered. You were thrashing in your grip, clawing at things and then you mumbled Sasori. Who is he?" Sakura frowned. "H…he was my ex-boyfriend. I never did like him! He was wealthy and powerful. My uncle was friends with his dad so he introduced us and pretty much forced us to go out. I finally managed to get the guts to dump that jerk one day, but ever since that he's been trying to track me down. I think he's going to kill me." Sakura cried in her arms.

"Want to sleep with me?" Sakura's head snapped up. She gaze a weird expression at Naruto. He chuckled. "Sorry, that came out wrong. What I meant was…would you like to share a room with me? My bed is the largest one in the building, so there is room for two. I just figured because you're scared you could use some comfort." Instantly, Sakura began shaking her head. She knew Naruto wouldn't do anything, but she was scared still from the dream. "Okay, then. Goodnight, Sakura." They all went back to their rooms and Sakura struggled to sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Somewhere at 4:24 in the morning, Sakura woke up again from the same nightmare. Her throat was starting to hurt from the crying. She needed comfort. She was alone. Sakura picked herself up from the couch and began walking down the large hallway. She stopped at the last door, which was Naruto's. She slightly opened it. "N-Naruto-san…" She whispered his name about three more times before he rose his head up.

She watched as he glanced at the clock and sighed. "I-I'm sorry for waking you! It's just-" He interrupted her. "Bad dream again?"Sakura nodded as she remained by the door. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Come on." Sakura smiled as she climbed on the other side of Naruto's bed. He was right though, the bed was pretty large. It was large enough to where they couldn't touch each other in their sleep, which was good.

"Thank you, Naruto-sama." She blushed when she heard his chuckle. "Don't mention it, but do me a favor." She looked at him. "What?" He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. Nothing fancy or romantic, just a regular peck on the skin. **[A/N: Sounds wrong, sorry! xD]** "Please try and get rid of them nightmares. Sleep with a smile and they won't come." With that, he turned and not too long later, Sakura heard the sounds of his snoring. Sakura grinned as she went to sleep with a smile. She didn't have any more nightmares for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Save Her Soul**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

Sakura woke up to the feeling of someone roughly poking her side. She turned and glanced up to see who it was. Kiba stared down at her with a large grin on his face. "Wake up, Sakura-Chan!" Sakura's eyes narrowed furiously once she glared at the clock. It was six in the morning!

"Kiba…" Sakura snarled as she cocked her head back to where the youngest boy was. Kiba gulped nervously and quickly ran out of the room before he was to be attacked. Sakura smirked as she closed her eyes again.

"Guys!" All the men/boys looked up when they heard Kiba's voice echo through the building. Sasuke stared at the boy as he continued to pant. "What, Kiba?" The boy instantly shot up and pointed at the room where Naruto and Sakura remained asleep. "There's another Naruto!" Silence filled the room before everyone, but Kiba, started to laugh hysterically. "_Another Naruto?"_ Neji asked as he clenched his stomach.

Shikamaru had his face buried in his hands. But you could still hear his muffled laughter. Sasuke had to get up, along with Kakashi, and walk to another room to burst out laughing. Yin was rolling on the floor laughing. Kiba stood there, frustrated, until the boys' laughter died down. "Better?" He growled as he eyed them. When they nodded, Kiba spoke clearly to keep them from laughing again. "What I _meant_ was that Sakura is horrible to wake up just as Naruto!"

Then the boys froze. "Yes! That's what I have been trying to tell you!" Sasuke was the first to rise up. "I want to see for myself." Everyone slowly followed Sasuke to the last bedroom. When Sasuke opened the door, he instantly heard Naruto's snoring. "What did she do?" He asked Kiba, never taking his eyes off the two sleeping forms. "She threatened me! And acts just like him!" He exclaimed as he pointed his index finger at Naruto.

"How will we find out if Kiba's right or not?" Yin asked as he peeked through the two. Sasuke and the boys hit a _giant_ growth spurt at the age of fourteen. They've been taller ever since. Sasuke slowly looked over at Kiba. "Simple…" He grabbed Kiba's shirt and threw him carelessly at the two sleepers. When Kiba landed on the bed, he staid still. One move and he could wake Naruto up, and he didn't want that. Then again, _nobody_ did.

Naruto was completely deadly when he was tired or woken up, that's why everyone let him sleep until he woke up. He was killer. When Kiba thought that the two didn't feel his impact, he let out a victorious grin as he sighed quietly. Suddenly, blue orbs snapped open. Kiba froze as Naruto "rose from the dead." Naruto gave a hard-murderous glare at the young boy in front of him. He was currently lying on his feet! And Naruto did _not_ like his feet touched.

"Kiba…" He snarled as he leered towards Kiba. Naruto's glares were always scary. Kiba yelled as her jumped up and started to hit _Naruto_ violently. Little did Kiba know that he wasn't hitting Naruto, he was hitting Sakura. Sakura's small and delicate hands suddenly snatched the white pillow. When Kiba finally realized who he was actually hitting, he gulped and ran out of the room, almost, faster than light. "Kiba!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

After Sakura's "brutal" attack on Kiba, all the males were sure of it. There was in fact, _another_ Naruto in the building. Oh lord. Naruto came out of the restroom. He was all refreshed and awake. His towel hung around his neck as he entered the kitchen. "Where's Sakura?" He asked looking for the pink haired girl. "Here!" Naruto turned around and chuckled. Sakura was eating a big bowl of salad. "Um…will you be able to eat it all, Sakura-Chan?" She nodded at Kakashi's words. "I may seem petite and such, but I always eat salad."

"_Makes me wonder why you're fat…" _Everyone glared over at Kiba, who thought his words were quiet. Not really. Sakura carefully sat her bowl down on the kitchen counter. Just as she did, Kiba leaped away as he ran for safety. "Did you just call me fast you stupid little brat!" The guys back in the kitchen couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that _she _was younger that _him_ and yet she was calling him a brat.

"So, what are we doing today?" Neji asked Kakashi. Even though Sasuke was the leader, Kakashi still decided _mostly_-ish where they went. Kakashi opened his tablet and looked through it. "You have a photo shoot at noon, an interview at 3:30, and we have to go to the recording studio at 8:15." The males groaned at the fact they were completely busy today.

The sound of feet scuffing caused them to look over. Sakura stood there standing next to Kiba with a grin. "He apologized." Sakura spoke before walking back to her bowl of salad. Shikamaru sighed. "So that's _all_ he had to do?" A sly and devious smirk formed on the two when he asked that. "Not really. Just something…_else." _Instantly, all the males, except Kiba, rose up frantically and ran out of the room. Sakura and Kiba instantly busted out laughing at the fact that they were only joking.

"I'm going to go get dressed!" Sakura exclaimed as she finished the salad, washed the bowl, and walked out of the room. Kiba nodded and did the same. When Sakura reached the living room, she walked over to her bag with a sigh. Suddenly, a sharp pain struck through her head as she bent down towards the suitcase. She gasped in pain as she clenched her head, trying to ease the pain.

"You okay?" Her eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned around and saw Sasuke standing there with a curious expression. "Y-Yeah." She stuttered when she lied. She cursed at that. Whenever Sakura lied she would stutter. Sasuke caught that as well. "Then why are you holding your head?" She blinked.

_Once._

_Twice._

"I…just panicked. B-Because I forgot something back home, but its fine." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck as she rolled her shoulders. Sasuke could tell something was wrong with her, and he would find out what it was. _Soon. _"Whatever. Just get dressed." Sakura nodded, grabbed a handful of clothes, and ran to the restroom.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura sighed as she sat in the car. She was sitting between Naruto and Kiba once again. The only different was, was that Sasuke was on the other side of Neji and Shikamaru. Basically speaking, he was sitting in front of her. Sakura would catch Sasuke eye her every ten minutes or so. He obviously knew she was hiding something. Sakura just frowned and stared down until they arrived at the photo shoot.

When they arrived inside, Sakura awed at everything. The place was _huge. _Sakura could see famous people everywhere. Some she didn't some, some she admired. "Go change really fast guys. Sakura wait here, okay?" Sakura nodded and stood there, not moving. Suddenly, Sakura was rammed into by a woman. The woman fell to the ground with a gasp. Her long red hair that was once beautiful was now matted and dirty. "You little brat!" She rose.

"I-I'm sorry?" Sakura apologized yet asked. What was she to do? The woman was saying that _she _made her fall, when the woman ran into Sakura first of all. Sakura caught a good glimpse of the woman in front of her. Too put it simply, she looked like a whore. She had black glasses on and a skirt that showed _too_ much skin. "You little brat!" She repeated. "How dare you trip me?" Sakura scoffed. "B-But I didn't-"

"Now you're going to lie to me? Who are your parents! They surely wouldn't leave their pathetic daughter alone…oh wait. I bet they did, didn't they?" Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes at the sound of the woman's cruel words. "Too me," she roughly poked Sakura's forehead. "You seem like a little grade scholar. Your parents didn't want you, right? That why you're here?" Tears began pouring down Sakura's face like a river. "N-No!" The woman pouted playfully. "No? Well…it seems like you're alone. If not, who're you here with?"

"With us." A deep voice called from behind them. Sakura knew instantly who it belonged to. The woman growled and glanced up to see who spoke to her, but her expression changed to horror when she found out that it was Sasuke and the others. "S-Sasuke-kun?" The woman gasped. Sasuke's eyes were dangerously narrowed. "What were you saying to her?" The woman gulped. "J-Just that how her and I are like sisters!"

Naruto scoffed. "Sisters? Then what's her name?" Her eyes widened. "Karin," Sasuke glared at the girl. "You know better than to say anything like that to people. Especially when that happened to you! You are the one that's alone, mostly because you're a bitch. Apologize to her!" Karin glared at the little girl and crossed her arms with a snarl.

"NOW!" Everyone jumped at Sasuke's sudden outburst. Uh oh, his temper was getting the best of him. Karin started to shake. Sasuke clenched his fists and started to walk towards Sakura and Karin. He placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder as he glared death into Karin's eyes. "Apologize…now." Karin gulped once more. "S-Sorry!" And with that, she ran off. Naruto came up beside Sakura. He bent down to her level and stared at her with a sad expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he took the tissues that Neji handed him. They were all staring at the girl. Sakura wasn't okay. She was a total mess and heartbroken. "Yeah." She managed to lie without stuttering. Naruto helped her wipe the tears off her face. "Just ignore what she said." The teary-faced girl looked up at Sasuke. His frown deepened as noticed the dried tears. "You, unlike her, actually have people that care about you."

"We're always here for you." Shikamaru chuckled as he ruffled the girl's hair. She smiled as she stared at the guys. "Thank you…" They all grinned back at her.

Naruto sighed. "Are you guys ready yet-"

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see a blonde jump in his arms. She squealed and held onto him like a long lost puppy. Sakura quirked a brow at the scene. "That's Ino. She's Naruto's cousin. She's twenty." Kiba chuckled at the scene. "Naruto where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever! Boy you have grown!" Naruto chuckled once more and continued to hug his elder cousin. "Ah, you have too. How's the family?" Ino shrugged. "Same as always."

Then, that's when Ino noticed Sakura. "Aw! Who is she?" She walked up to Sakura and grinned. "I'm Ino!" She held her hand out to Sakura who shook it. "I'm…Sakura." Ino's face suddenly seemed to brighten up. "Naruto, take her! I want to have her in the family so I can hold her every night!" She squealed as she engulfed the pink haired girl. "Wait," Ino looked from the boys to Sakura, then back to the boys. "Why is she here?" They all sighed and told Ino the story.

"You poor girl!" Ino cried as she blew her nose in the 156th tissue. "Aw~" Ino cried as she latched onto Sakura once more. She had done this to Sakura numerous times every time a sad part would come. "You boys…are wonderful! Everyone must be proud of you!" They all sweat dropped as they sighed nervously. Sakura, however, continued to stare at Ino. Where had she seen this woman before? Finally, when she couldn't take it anymore. "U-Um…I'm sorry, but…I've seen you before, but I can't remember where…" Ino laughed.

"You probably saw me on the Korean Drama, The Lovely Pair?" Sakura's face lit up. "Yes! That's where!" Once again, the boys sighed. Now there was _another_ person who freaked out over Korean Drama. What a world. "So tell me, Sakura." Ino started to talk as they all sat at a table to eat. "What do you want to be when you get older? A singer, an actor?" Sakura shook her head. "A doctor." She grinned. "I want to help save lives." Ino grinned at the girl's words.

"That's a really amazing dream, Sakura! I wish I could save lives too!" Sakura's face reddened a bit. "Y-Yeah, I guess. But I have to attend medical school for me to be only to become one." They all nodded at her words.

"Then let's start that once school starts again, okay?" Sakura grinned and nodded her head. She felt like these people were her second family.


	5. Chapter 5

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

_**Save Her Soul**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

After the photo shoot and the interview, everyone decided just to walk around a bit. Ino, TenTen, and Hinata had joined them. Hinata was Neji's cousin and TenTen was a friend of both Ino and Hinata. Hinata looked similar to Neji. She had bright white-ish eyes and dark long black hair. TenTen had brown hair that was usually tied in two buns. She sometimes had her hair straightened at some points.

Sakura stayed next to Naruto as everyone walked further down the small road. Sakura suddenly felt uneasy when many fans started to swarm near them. She felt like she was trapped in a cage, unable to get out. Before she screamed out, Sakura was suddenly lifted off her feet and placed somewhere else. She looked to see who picked her up. It was Kakashi. He was grinning through his mask. "Yo! I saw that you seemed uncomfortable, so I just grabbed you out of there. You okay?" He asked the young girl who just grinned and nodded.

After most of the fans left, everyone decided to continue their walk. Suddenly, Ino screamed really loud. "We need to go there!" Everyone looked to where Ino was pointing. It was an amusement park, Plato Worlds. "Yes! We do!" Before anyone else could reply, Naruto and Ino dragged Sakura through the gate. The others sighed and followed with no choice. Sakura knew that people were going to recognize them and they would swarm close to her again, so she stayed clear of the boys.

Shikamaru, who was the first to notice this, sighed. "How about we split up? It will cause less attraction." Sakura grinned at his words. Even though she sounded greedy, she really wasn't. She was just very claustrophobic. "Sounds good…Hm." Sasuke stared at who should go with whom. "TenTen with Neji, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba with Kakashi, Shikamaru with Ino, and Sakura will go with me." Naruto and Sakura were about to say something, but Sasuke already started dragging the young girl away from the group.

"What do you want to do?" He asked first, which she shrugged too. Then, a typical ride caught his eye. It was the Viking Ship. "Want to ride that?" She grinned and they ran to it. They sat in the end and waited for the ride to start. "This is going to be great!" Sakura grinned and Sasuke just smirked. As the ride began to move, Sakura's hand clenched tightly onto Sasuke's arm. They laughed, yes laughed, as they sat in the moving ride.

After the Viking Ride, they walked around until they spotted a certain shop. "It's a hat store." Sakura smiled. "You like hats?" Sasuke asked her without thinking. "Yes. I always wear them, but I didn't bring any." She frowned at that as she stared at all the hats. Sasuke chuckled as she glanced and picked up the hats that he thought would suit her, the most. She sat the hat down and started to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?" Sasuke called after her. She turned back with a curious look on her face.

"I thought we were walking around?" Sasuke sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a black leather wallet. "I thought you wanted this hat?" She shrugged. "Yeah, but I have no money." He shook his head as he laid the money to the cashier who handed him the hat. "W-What are you doing?" He walked closer to her and handed the item to her. "I bought it for you." She suddenly frowned. "What?"

Sakura began to walk back to the cashier. Sasuke quirked a brow at her actions. "I would like to return this hat." Sasuke's face quickly changed same with his actions. He quickly walked over to Sakura, grabbed her hand, and started to drag her away. "Ignore her." He spoke to the cashier. When they were away from the cashier, he stopped and turned to face her. "What was that? Do you not like it?"

"I-I do! It's just…" She sighed. "I don't like people buying me things that I don't really need…" Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed the hat and slammed it on her head with a laugh. "You need it, kid." Sakura remained silent for a few seconds. At first, Sasuke though he insulted her, but that thought changed when he saw that smile. "Thank you, Sasuke!" He smiled before the two started walking.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned their bodies only to see a group of girls running to them. Sasuke sighed at first, but he changed when the girls came running up. He started to grin and smile brightly. He began signing autographs and taking pictures with the young girls. Sakura waited for about five minutes. Five minutes turned into ten, then fifteen. Sakura sighed as she tried to get through the large crowd that formed in only ten minutes.

"Sasuke?" However, because of the loud screams, Sasuke was not able to hear Sakura's calls. "Move it!" A black haired girl yelled as she shoved Sakura out of the way, knocking her down in the process. Sakura hissed in pain as she looked down at her bloodied knee. She gave a quick glare at the crowd in front of her before wobbling away to find a sink to wash her wound.

"Ah, this is going to kill me!" Sakura whined. Her knee was in a lot of pain and dirty. "Do you need some help?" Sakura turned around and was really surprised at who it was. It was Mino Kea. He was in another famous idol group named, Big Boys. He was fifteen, so obviously he was the youngest of the group. His hair was a bright blonde color and his hairstyle just made him look sexy. Mino's hair color is actually brown, but he must've died it.

"O-Oppa?" Sakura gasped as Mino walked towards her. Even though he was a year older than her, he was pretty tall for his age. A deep, nice voice too. Like a true gentlemen, Mino helped Sakura to a nearby bench and sat her down. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a napkin. He watered the napkin with his bottled water and placed the damp cloth on Sakura's wound.

Mino would always jump or stop when Sakura would gasp or flinch. "S-Sorry!" Her face was completely red. Mino noticed this and chuckled. After he cleaned the wound completely, Sakura grinned and nodded to him. "Thank you…!" Mino's smiling face suddenly changed into a frown. "Why didn't Uchiha tell the girls to back off?" Sakura suddenly became nervous. Slowly, she started to fiddle her fingers.

_Crap…He noticed._

"W-Well…I-"

"Mino?" A deeper voice spoke behind the boy. Sakura and Mino looked to the person and Sakura raised a brow. It was another Big Boy member, Jay Ito. Jay's black hair was messy, but clean. "Who's she?" Jay asked as he looked at Sakura. Mino pointed at Sasuke, who was still swarmed by fan girls. "She's…his sister?" Sakura laughed. "No…it's…well, I'm staying with them for the tour. Nothing bad just…It was Naruto's idea."

"He's a good guy, Naruto is!" She looked behind her and saw _another_ member. What the hell? Key Lin smirked down below at Sakura. He was the leader and an older brother of three. His brown-ish hair was smoothed away, like it always is. "But," he looked over at Sasuke with a frown. "I can see that he isn't going to be done anytime soon. Would you like to walk around with us?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment, but after a few seconds, her head nodded. Key pulled out his phone and dialed someone. "Hey, Naruto." Sakura blinked. He had his number? "I am taking Sakura around, that cool? No, he's surrounded by fan girls. No he didn't pay attention to her, especially when she fell. Mino handled it. Yeah. That's fine, okay. Cool, bye." He shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Let's go." He started to walk away.

When Sakura didn't budge, Mino looked back with a large smile. She could feel her heart pound as she followed the boy, not looking back at Sasuke.

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

"Um, where are the others?" Sakura asked as she followed them. Sakura knew there were about seven members in Big Boys. She was only with three. Key sighed. "They're around here somewhere. We'll see them eventually." Sakura nodded at his words. "Where do you guys want to go to?" Jay asked everyone else. He stared at Sakura with his black sunglasses. "The roller coaster!" Mino yelled.

They all nodded and looked at Sakura. Sakura, however, nodded even with the fact that she had a fear of heights. "You don't have too if you want to." The all said in unison, but Sakura waved them off. They all shrugged and walked to the large ride. Sakura's heart was pounding ten times more.

"Are you excited?" Mino asked as he sat next to Sakura in the seat. The four were sitting in the back, away from the other citizens. Sakura suddenly felt a tap at her right. She turned and glanced at Key. "You should've stayed back if you were scared." He whispered, which made Sakura's eyes widen. Was it that obvious? It must have been, because as soon as the ride started, Mino grabbed onto Sakura's hand. She stared at him with a weird expression. "I thought you were scared?"

Sakura's face heated up as she slowly nodded. Mino, however, just gripped onto Sakura's hand tighter. She even leaned into him as they went down the large hill.

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

Sakura and the others were walking together. "Hey!" A loud voice yelled. They turned and there was the second youngest, Salem Ito. He was Jay's little brother, and they looked exactly alike! The only different was the height and their hair. Jay's hair was black while Salem's was blonde because he had recently dyed it. However, being Salem were three others members. Suri, Wes, and Leo.

They all asked the same question. "Who is she?" For they were referring to Sakura. "Our new best friend!" Jay screamed, which caused them to laugh. "Where should we go now?" After arguing and protesting, the arcade was finally chosen. They all ran to the building and found the game that was the best. Dance, Dance Fun Time. Sakura and Mino were first. Sakura stepped onto the arrows, along with Mino. Sakura grinned. She was really good at this game.

As soon as the music started, it was as if Sakura changed. She became serious and danced to get the arrows right. Mino was doing extremely well also. "She's not a bad dancer…" Jay whispered to the others, who nodded in agreement. Sakura's body was dancing freely and quick, acing every arrow.

In the end, Mino had won by a few points. "Not bad, Sakura. Why are you not famous?" Salem chuckled as he sucked down his slushy. Sakura shrugged as she chugged her water down.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked to her left and saw the boys walking her way. They all seemed fine, except for Sasuke. "Where the hell did you run off to?" Sasuke yelled as soon as he was close enough for her to hear him. Sakura backed up a bit. The eldest, Key, stood up and walked over to them. For the age of 23, he was still pretty young but mature. "Enough Sasuke," Sasuke glared up at Key. "If someone were actually paying attention to her, you would've noticed she tried to call your name. Let alone the fact that she was injured from a fan."

Sasuke looked down and glared at Sakura's wound. "It's not that big…" He scoffed as he started to walk away, however, when he stopped when a red substance was thrown at his head. He looked back to see who it was, but was surprised that it was Sakura. Sakura mumbled a few words that were very un-lady like. Even Big Boys were surprised at Sakura's words. Sasuke grabbed a napkin and wiped the liquid off of his face. "Annoying brat…" He growled before he stomped off towards the exit.

Mino and the others turned to Sakura. "We'll see you around Sakura…" Jay spoke before he and the other member departed. Sakura had her hand clenched tightly. Sasuke was acting like a god again. As if he was the only person to be cared about in the world. "Sakura," Naruto carefully grabbed Sakura's hand. She didn't move her body until Naruto started to pull her towards the van. "Let's just go home…" Naruto whispered to Kakashi as he walked by with Sakura.

_**x-x-x-x-x**_

Sakura sat in the living room chair, reading a book. When they arrived at the dorm the only thing she did was eat, shower, and plant her little butt on the chair and read. It was edging to midnight and Sakura was pretty sure she was the only one up. That it until she heard the sound of feet shuffling down the hallway. She stared at the arch until a blonde blur walked out.

Naruto glanced over at Sakura and jumped. She blinked. "You scared me…" He sighed as he tried to calm his heart beats. He walked over to Sakura and sat on the couch. The light was the only thing on in the living room. It was quiet."You okay?" Sakura suddenly asked. He looked up at her and gave her a confused look. "I scared you…?" Sakura spoke softly as she tried to have Naruto remember what just happened. He only laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't expect you to be up at this hour. Usually kids your age are dead asleep." Sakura smiled and closed her book, her bookmark saved in the place where she left off. "I just wanted to read. When I want to think about something or get stressed…I just read." Naruto frowned at her. _It must be hard for her…_

"I have an idea then." Sakura glanced up at him. "Why don't we all go to the beach tomorrow? A private one?" Sakura quirked a brow. "You guys are free?" Naruto nodded as he chuckled. "Surprisingly, yes. So you want to go? The others wouldn't care." Sakura grinned. "I'd like that!" Naruto nodded and stood up. "Ah…are you sleeping with me again tonight?" She suddenly glared. Naruto rose his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean it like that!" After a few seconds, Sakura's glare returned to its grinning one. She followed Naruto and fell asleep, thinking of tomorrow.


End file.
